The ubiquitous adhesive label is available in a myriad of configurations for use in various applications, including specialty applications. The typical adhesive label includes pressure-sensitive adhesive on its back side and is initially laminated to an underlying release liner.
Adhesive labels may be found in individual sheets, or joined together in a fan-fold stack, or in a continuous roll (web). Label rolls are typically used in commercial applications requiring high volume use of labels.
The challenge with adhesive-based printing applications is that too much adhesive applied to a label can over time collect on mechanical components of the printer during printer operation. So, any label having an adhesive coating that is fed through a printer can interfere with print quality and cause printer jams.
Moreover, during manufacture of the adhesive label rolls repeated placement of the adhesive patch in a same amount and in a same location with each label can result in wrinkling of the web and/or ridges forming as the web is wound onto the reel.
Still further, when labels are applied to items (after printing and removal from the web), the labels can lip up (flag or flare) along their perimeters resulting in some cases in the labels falling off the items to which they are applied. In some instances, these types of problematic labels can also interfere with other materials added to the items, such as a coffee collar slipped over a cup of coffee where the label faring prevents the coffee collar from properly fitting over the cup.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved adhesive patch.